In a neuromorphic computing system, there may be hundreds, thousands, or even millions of neurons, where a neuron may be connected to a corresponding plurality of neurons. For example, a first neuron may be connected to a few other neurons, hundreds of other neurons, or even thousands other neurons. The connections between the neurons in a neuromorphic computing system can be sparse and random (e.g., not follow any specific pattern). Storing connectivity information of all the neurons in a neuromorphic computing system may require large amount of storage space.